


No more lies不再欺瞞

by Sayo



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：Stay with me的後續，HE。<br/>字數：約10900字</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more lies不再欺瞞

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：虎哥受!!AU+OOC!!!為了甜餅，兩人基本上都OOC了，結局就直接AU啦!!，另，我”又”加了一些私設定。: P  
> 反饋：是的，我非常需要，如果喜歡我的作品的話，請留個言，讓我知道你們的支持，這對我來說是一個非常大的創作動力，或是聊聊關於這作品/CP的愛與萌點，也非常歡迎喔!畢竟寫文就是希望釣到同好XD

烤箱噹的一聲，宣佈食物烹煮完畢，男人將烤盤放到小小的餐桌上，香味立即佈滿這間不大的公寓，他拿著刀面對著一隻油亮褐色的烤雞，思索著該如何下手，最後他決定速戰速決，伸出體內的合金爪子，兩三刀就將一整隻雞切割成塊狀，連旁邊的洋芋都一併處理好，接著從冰箱拿出啤酒，開始享用今天的晚餐。

從廚房望出去，家具不多但還算舒適的公寓已經成為固定住所，他很少在同個地方待這麼久，總是離開一個地方再到下一個地方，該往何處去，依靠的是直覺，有的時候他也會回到曾經去過的地方，直到那似曾相識的熟悉感又從記憶中溜走。他在尋找一個未知的東西，連是人是物他都不清楚，大腦所留下的記憶都是模糊片段。 

羅根在思考要如何跟維克多提自己要離開的事，一直寄人籬下也不是辦法，雖說維克多從沒跟他計較房租之類的事，但既然這個城市沒有關於自己記憶的新線索，就該往別處找尋。

一個月前，那時他還住在一間離這裡不遠的旅館裡，某個晚上，維克多就這麼出現在自己門房外，在這之前他們只見過一次面，他也沒把對方那天所說的話放在心上，認為自己只是遇到怪人，而在這次見面之前，為了找個舒適住所，他換過好幾間旅館，因此很訝異對方能找到自己。  
「你跟蹤我？」門未全開他就脫口而出。  
「找人是我的專長。」維克多保持微笑。  
「我以為你那天只是隨便說說。」  
「有些事耽擱了。」  
「進來吧。」  
維克多坐在椅子上，雙手放在大腿交疊的膝蓋上，羅根坐在床尾，繼續吃著被打斷的晚餐——對街攤販的熱狗。  
「為什麼你會想見我？」維克多率先開口詢問。  
「我失去記憶，連自己是誰都不知道，卻覺得我應該認識你。」羅根十分熟悉維克多身上的味道，這點讓他能夠確定，對方當初沒說實話。  
「你只是長的很像我弟弟。」  
「你在說謊。」  
維克多沒有回答，氣氛開始凝結以致有些尷尬。  
「如果我認識你，但因為某些理由讓你對我很生氣，你還會想知道更多嗎？」  
「我們愛上同一個女人，而她選擇了你之類？」  
「類似吧。」  
「你們還在一起嗎？」  
「早分手了。」  
「你果然知道我是誰，你叫什麼名字？」  
「維克多。」  
「沒有印象。」羅根思考了幾秒鐘後才回答。  
「我真正的什麼名字是什麼？我知道不是羅根。」  
「我不知道。」

接下來，他從維克多口中得知自己的部分歷史。  
大約十五年前，他和維克多在軍隊裡相識，認識沒多久，就因越戰結束而一起退伍，兩人相當談得來，他們的雙親皆過世，也都是單身，於是決定一起到拉斯維加斯觀光幾天，沒多久，他們身上的盤纏就所剩無幾，維克多提議乾脆在這裡找工作，最後他們在一間脫衣酒吧作保鏢，就這樣過了幾個月的平淡安穩的日子，直到他們在跟店裡的一個女孩熟識起來。  
維克多堅持不提到那女孩的名字，因為分手的過程十分不快，女孩一開始是跟羅根在交往，但感情出現問題，女孩就轉向本來就對她有好感的維克多，當他知道這件事，跟維克多之間便出現嫌隙，在發生幾次爭執之後，他就離開賭城，維克多再也沒有看過他，不到一年女孩跟維克多分手，維克多也離開那城市。

「我沒想過會再看到你，酒吧那個晚上之前，我曾跟你擦身而過，但你沒認出我，一開始我以為你是想當作不認識，但我知道你不是那種人，更何況都是十多年前的事，所以，沒錯，那時我跟蹤了你，在你去的那間酒吧裡打聽，他們知道的不多，只知道你常去，都是一個人。」

羅根聽完後沉默好一段時間，賭城跟保鏢工作有些殘留印象，關於女孩的事則是完全沒有，這些聽起來都還算真實，但總覺得哪邊不太對勁，好像少了些什麼，尤其是關於自己的特殊能力，維克多一句都沒提到，他本想開口問，但又考慮到，也許自己沒告訴過對方，所以作罷。

「我沒跟你提過當兵之前的事嗎？」  
「沒多少，只知道你去過加拿大，當過伐木工。」  
「你為什麼會想來找我？」羅根對於維克多的說詞保持存疑態度，如果對方說謊，那麼必定有其目的。  
「我公寓還有一間空房間，你要過來住嗎？」  
「什麼？」這問句唐突得讓羅根反應不過來。  
「我從外地來這邊工作，最近找到一間價格跟環境都還不錯的公寓，如果你有需要的話，反正房間空著也是空著。」

就這樣，羅根搬到維克多的公寓，本來還為了兩個早已形同陌路的人住在一起會有些窘迫，但意外的是，維克多跟他的生活習慣頗為相似，哪些東西會放在哪邊，不用開口問就找得到，冰箱的啤酒也是他習慣喝的牌子，對方會在他起床之前就使用完浴室，準備簡單的早餐後就離開，諸如此類，而且維克多有時一出門就是好幾天不見人影，讓他住得毫不拘束。

羅根從沒問過維克多的工作是什麼，認為對方想說的時候就會說，只是有一點讓他不得不在意，他曾問維克多關於越戰那時候的事，例如他們是在哪個部隊，有沒有認識其他人，但維克多一概用何必重提不愉快的往事來逃避回答，這讓找尋記憶的線索完全中斷，或者，對方從頭到尾都在說謊也不一定。

「你做了烤雞？」維克多突然現身，他不知道對方是怎麼辦到這點，總是能避開自己靈敏的嗅覺跟聽覺，無聲無息的出現，。  
「一起吃吧，我烤了一整隻」他走到冰箱去拿另一罐啤酒給維克多。  
「有人來找過我嗎？」  
「沒有，有麻煩？」  
「算是吧。」  
「需要幫忙嗎？」  
「不用。」  
「我考慮過。」羅根覺得現在是告知的好機會。  
維克多停下要去拿啤酒的那隻手，小心翼翼的看著羅根。  
「我該離開了。」  
「為什麼？」維克多的口氣不是很高興。  
「我想到別處走走，看能不能找到關於記憶的線索。」  
「你要去哪裡？」  
「不知道，或許是加拿大吧，你說我當過伐木工。」  
「我可以跟你一起去。」  
「你是招惹到什麼殺身之禍嗎？這麼急著離開。」  
「沒有，只是些小事。」  
「那你何必跟我去，工作該怎麼辦？」  
「工作可以再找。」  
「你為何如此堅持？」羅根開始感覺到事有蹊蹺。  
維克多又開始不說話，這一個月來，羅根只要談到某些問題，對方都乾脆以沉默回避。  
「你有事瞞著我。」  
「沒有。」維克多回答時沒有看著他。  
「我明天就離開。」他轉身回房，用力的將門甩上。

羅根躺在床上，這下子他卻猶豫該不該離開，因為維克多絕對有事瞞著他，加拿大的伐木工也有可能是胡謅的，對方到底知道多少？或者那些全都是謊言？又是為了什麼而說謊？他痛恨這種不清不楚的態度，也很生氣對方這麼做，這讓他無法信任維克多而想離開，但偏偏對方知道他的過去。

「我可以跟你談談嗎？」大約一小時後，維克多很有禮貌的敲門詢問。  
「除非你說實話。」  
門沒鎖，維克多直接開門，但只是站在門邊，羅根看的出來對方很不安。  
「如果實話讓你感到痛苦，何必知道那麼多？」  
「再怎麼痛苦也比不過失去記憶。」  
「我說實話你就會留下嗎？」  
「你不說，我就離開。」  
「關於那女孩的事是假的。」羅根聽到這句立刻從床上彈起來。  
「你說的那些全是假的？」  
「不全是。」  
「你為什麼要說謊？」  
「我不希望你離開。」羅根詫異的看著維克多。「我們交往過。」  
「這太扯了，你在跟我開玩笑吧。」羅根爆出一聲大笑，但他看見維克多依然嚴肅正經的時候，馬上收斂起笑容。「不，這不可能，我從不覺得我是……。」他搖搖頭，未完結的話語表示他無法接受這件事，沒道裡失去記憶連自己的性向都忘記。  
「你算是雙性戀。」維克多走進房間，坐在羅根旁邊。  
「這不是重點。」羅根的腦袋一片混亂。  
「你可以驗證看看。」維克多的手指勾住羅根的下巴，讓他面對自己。  
似曾相似的場景困惑著羅根，他本想甩開維克多的手，但對方卻先放手準備起身離開，而他想都沒想就抓住對方的肩膀，捧住對方的臉就直接吻了起來，結束短暫輕柔的接觸，在維克多張開眼睛之前，他看到對方的睫毛輕輕顫了幾下。  
「你有想起什麼嗎？」維克多低聲詢問。  
「沒有，只是很熟悉。」  
「可以嗎？」維克多的姆指滑過他的唇，並用濕潤的眼神眐望著。

那瞬間彷彿有一道電流竄過全身，打開他體內的某個本能開關，讓他渴望著維克多的身體，這下不得不相信，他們確實交往過。兩人像是隱忍已久的愛侶，吻得既急切又濃密，迫不及待的想扯掉對方身上的衣物，維克多很熟悉他的敏感帶，細碎的親吻從鎖骨一路落下直到鼠蹊部，隨著對方的愛撫他很快就完全勃起。他將維克多移至自己身下，從背後舔拭男人的耳廓及頸肩，手從胸膛慢慢滑向對方的性器輕輕搓揉，他的陰莖貼在維克多的臀部磨蹭著。  
「我想進去。」  
「你有保險套嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「我也沒有，下次吧，只要準備好，我隨時都能配合。」  
「那這次呢？」羅根將手指伸進男人的口腔，挑逗著舌尖。  
「你也太得寸進尺了。」維克多用輕咬反擊。  
「輕點，該死，你的虎牙怎麼那麼尖。」  
「這次就將就點吧。」  
「吻我。」維克多轉過身，握住他的硬挺開始套弄。  
羅根滿足對方的要求，並同時撫弄著勃起的炙熱，他們適時調整力道及速度，最後同時在對方的手中得到高潮。

「我們為什麼分手？」他們坐在床頭，背後墊了枕頭靠著牆，維克多將頭靠在羅根肩上，而他的手則握着維克多的手觀察著，那略尖的指甲引起他的興趣。  
「價值觀差異太大。」  
「和平分手？」  
「當時的狀況是互不相讓。」  
「這麼糟？」  
「然後你離開了。」  
「你有試著留下我嗎？」  
「我無法阻止你，我們都很固執。」  
「你後來有找過我嗎？」  
「有，但不是很成功。」  
「我這麼討厭你？」  
維克多收回自己的手，背對著羅根躺下，又開始沉默不語，羅根則是無法想像當初自己有多麼生氣。  
「我們可以重來嗎？不要再去想發生過什麼事。」  
「但我想找回記憶。」  
「給我一些時間，我會告訴你。」  
「至少先說我的真實姓名吧。」  
「我真的不知道，你從沒告訴過我。」  
「你說的故事裡，有哪些是真的？」  
「我們真的打過越戰，也確實在拉斯維加斯的脫衣酒吧當過保鏢，你也真的在加拿大做過伐木工，只是時間順序不太一樣。」  
「我跟你認識多久？」  
「很久，拜託，不要再問了。」  
「好，最後一個問題。你的指甲……」  
「跟你的爪子一樣。」  
「你知道？難怪你總能出現得無聲無息。」  
得知維克多跟自己是同類人，他放心多了。

Xxx xxx xxx

接下來的幾天，維克多幾乎都沒出門，這讓羅根忍不住問了關於工作的事。  
「你到底是做什麼的？」  
「有人付錢委託我找人。」  
「類似私家偵探？」  
「比較類似傭兵。」  
「傭兵……我當過傭兵嗎？」羅根突然想到，以自己的身手跟特殊能力，很有可能做過這個行業。  
維克多沒有回答，羅根開始抓到訣竅，他總是會不經意的隨便亂問，只要維克多沉默，那件事就是事實，只是他沒辦法再知道更多細節，但隨著知道的事情越多，他夢境中的記憶片段也更加豐富清晰。  
「你缺助手嗎？」他覺得必須找些事來做，再這麼繼續無所事事，他的身體總有一天會廢掉。  
「如果有合適的案子，我會找你幫忙。」

他們將注意力轉回電視上，但播的是什麼節目他們根本不在乎，他們最近除了吃飯跟購買日用品，幾乎足不出戶，連酒吧都沒去，常常這樣坐在客廳裡，有一搭沒一搭的聊著，羅根是費盡心思想要問出任何關於自己的事，而維克多則是努力逃避，沉默都快成為對方的代名詞。  
羅根發現自己從沒注意過維克多是怎樣的人，雖然他對兩人交往的事完全沒印象，但他知道對方絕對不是小心翼翼又被動的人，  
「你以前是怎樣的人？」  
「為什麼這麼問？」  
「因為我覺得你一直都很緊繃，好像在顧忌什麼。」  
「你覺得我該是怎樣的人？」  
「比現在主動，或許有點輕挑。」那天做愛的時候，維克多比其他時候都還積極。  
「例如這樣嗎？」維克多像貓一樣輕盈的移動到羅根面前，兩手撐在他的大腿上，迅速啄了一下雙唇，接著露出不懷好意的笑容，他故意不做任何表示，維克多馬上收回雙手，坐到剛剛的位置上，這下他能夠確定，對方顧慮的對象就是自己。  
「怎麼不繼續？」  
維克多坐在沙發另一頭瞪著他看。  
「我不是在拒絕你。」  
「對，你只是沒興致。」維克多拿起遙控器開始轉台。  
「誰說我沒興致？」  
羅根靠近維克多，拿走對方手中的遙控器並關掉電視，維克多卻直盯著那漆黑銀幕，他用手背摩娑對方的臉頰，男人依然無動於衷，他將嘴唇貼在維克多的耳廓上。  
「我想做。」  
低沉的嗓音及濕熱的氣息奏效，他摟住維克多腰間的手能感受到瞬間的顫動，對方終於願意正眼瞧他，男人微紅的眼眶跟鼻頭有點出乎意料，但在回應對方毫無間斷的吻時，他也忘了這回事。  
他們離開沙發，兩人的雙唇依然忙著向對方索求，以致不停碰撞到路途中的家俱，維克多正專注在脫掉他衣服這件事上，所以羅根趁機會將方向引導至維克多的房間，對方發現後也來不及阻止，門開了之後，男人被推倒在床上，他則是把身體整個覆在維克多身上，羅根壓住維克多的手，一語不發的凝視男人，直直望進那雙帶著心虛的眼眸。  
「別這樣看我。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我不習慣這樣。」維克多別過頭去。  
「看著我。」羅根將維克多的臉扳回來。  
「別這樣。」維克多閉上眼睛。  
「只說實話好嗎？」羅根的手指滑過對方的臉頰、額頭、鼻梁，最後落在唇瓣上。  
「拜託。」維克多張開的眼裡噙著些許淚水。「別逼……。」  
剩下的話語被羅根的吻攫走，像是安撫般的輕啄了幾下之後，轉為深入且緩慢的親吻，他們身上都只剩一件底褲，羅根移動本是緊貼住的下半身，隔著那層薄薄的布料開始磨蹭，維克多的氣息逐漸變的厚重。  
他們脫去身上唯一的衣物，維克多從床邊櫃的抽屜裡拿出保險套跟潤滑液，羅根突然把那東西拿走，對方木然看著他，他隨即示意男人張開大腿並將膝蓋曲起。  
「我自己來就行了。」  
「別說話。」  
突如其來的冰涼觸感讓維克多屏住呼吸，隨著幾次進出，液體的溫度很快就提高至跟體溫同等，羅根沉住氣，一次又一次的添加潤滑液，耐心終於讓他得到成果，維克多已經足夠放鬆，隨即翻過身，跪趴在床上，他扶住對方的腰慢慢挺進。  
「不用這麼紳士，你不會傷到我。」  
「我只是想對你溫柔一點。」他俯身去親吻維克多的後頸。  
羅根逐漸加快速度，其間他不斷親吻對方的背部及捋動對方的勃起，慢慢的那緊縮讓他開始無法自制，維克多埋在枕頭裡的低吟聲開始夾雜模糊細碎的字眼，在最後幾下用力抽送的時候，他聽見很熟悉的詞語，但此時此刻該專注的是追逐高潮。

他重重壓在維克多背上，氣喘吁吁的兩人調節著呼吸，羅根覺得這種時候的黏膩感讓他有點懷念。  
「剛剛你叫了一個名字，不是羅根。」維克多的身體馬上變的緊繃。  
「大概是史崔克吧。」  
「前男友？」  
「你才是那個前任，他只是床伴。」  
「不，我很確定不是這個名字。」  
「我出去買個菸。」維克多推開羅根，迅速穿上衣物後匆匆忙忙的離開公寓。

羅根這下知道，維克多剛剛脫口而出的，應該是自己的名字，他忽然想起第一次見面時，維克多提到曾有個弟弟，叫作吉米，他開始懷疑自己到底想不想知道事實了。

Xxx xxx xxx 

維克多漫無目的走過一個又一個街區，猜測著對方是否已經開始恢復記憶，這讓恐慌從脊椎蔓延至身體每個角落，他不想重蹈覆轍——不想再一次被對方忽視與拒絕。  
他曾天真的以為只要維持單純的性關係，事情就能簡單許多，他錯了，也搞砸了，當對方真的回應自己的渴求時，不知該如何應對的他只好選擇逃避，悲觀的認為對方只是一時意亂情迷，那時他才明白，自己早在這種關係開始之前就已陷的太深，得到太多，就會傷的越重。

維克多想起當初報上自己名字，而對方表示毫無印象時，才發現那道傷口從來沒有癒合過，他陷入兩難，不管實話或謊話，對方總有一天會離開，但對方給予的溫柔，已讓他無法承受再一次的分離，他痛恨變得如此懦弱的自己。

夜晚的河堤邊上還有些許行人、愛侶以及帶著寵物的飼主，皆悠哉的在步道上散步著，維克多則是滿臉嚴肅坐在其中一張長椅上，餐館的霓虹燈光投射在水面上，他無意識的盯著那隨著微風飄移的波光粼粼，直到餐廳打烊，關掉招牌的電源，才在昏暗的路燈中回過神來。他伸手想從口袋拿菸出來抽，卻發現自己過於匆忙沒帶上那件大衣，像是想起什麼緊急的事一般，他立刻起身開始往公寓奔跑。

羅根躺在維克多的床上，明明這個房間比自己那間還像沒人住的空房，但他有一種直覺，對方非常在乎這個小小的領地，只要維克多關上房門，便是非請勿進的禁區，所以這次故意到維克多的房間裡，就某種意義上，他希望已經踏過對方心中的那條邊界。  
他瞥見掛在牆邊的大衣，稍作猶豫，幾秒鐘後便決定開始搜尋大衣上的各個口袋，男人對自己隱瞞太多，他早就曾趁對方不在時，搜過這個房間好幾次，但總是空空如也，沒什麼特別的東西，後來他注意到，只要維克多出門，一定都會穿著這件大衣。沒多久他就找到軍籍牌，一個是維克多．克里，另一個是羅根，接著他翻出皮夾，裡面沒有任何證件，只有現金，最後在夾層裡摸出幾張照片。

第一張是黑白照片，磨損的四周說明了年代的久遠，相片中的男人是他，坐在瓦礫堆中抽著雪茄，望著照片左邊，他的右後方有個身影，是被遮住一半的維克多，有點詫異的望著鏡頭，像是突然發現自己正被拍攝着，羅根知道照片中的背景跟時間，是二戰時的法國，除此之外他還沒想起什麼。第二張被裁切過，自己在這張彩色照片中笑的很開心，似乎旁邊還有個人讓他露出這種滿足愜意的笑容。第三張照片也是黑白的，照片中有五個男人，各個身型健壯，身穿五零年代款式的西裝，站在一台敞篷車前，背景的賭場招牌可以認出是拉斯維加斯，他跟維克多的表情跟旁邊三人相較之下簡直是擺著臭臉，三個年輕小夥子拿著散彈槍，對著鏡頭笑的十分得意。

他翻到背面，三張照片都沒有任何標註，至少第三張照片可以證明維克多在拉斯維加斯那部分沒有說謊。而二戰那張，則讓他明白，他們的外表不會隨著時間老化，這又牽扯出更多謊言，維克多早就在越戰之前就認識自己。

突然間，破碎的片段記憶就像找到缺口一樣，開始溜進他的大腦，混濁且雜亂，不知道自己到底想起了多少。

「為什麼？」羅根察覺到到有人站在後方，他知道維克多正站在房間門口看著自己。「你一直隱瞞我的過去，你根本就不想告訴我，連我的名字都不肯說。」  
維克多沒有回應，羅根離開床鋪走向門口，猛地拉住維克多的衣襟，將對方壓制在門板上。  
「我們到底認識多久了？」羅根慍怒的眼神直直望著對方。  
「久到讓你厭煩。」維克多迴避他的眼神。  
「我們……是兄弟？」羅根甩了甩頭，想讓開始浮現的記憶清晰點。  
「回想起來你有多恨我了嗎?」維克多試著用嘲諷平復情緒，但語尾的顫音出賣了他。他推開羅根，逕自走進房間，走到對方剛剛坐的那個位置邊。「滾吧。」接著便小心翼翼的把照片收進皮夾，他認為這將是自己所僅存的。

羅根看著男人頹然的背影，對維克多如此輕易就放棄的舉動感到愕然，他確實想起自己對維克多的憤恨，但也記得別種情感。  
「你認為我知道一切後就會離開？」他站到維克多身邊  
「你會。」  
「如果不會呢？」羅根抓住維克多的手腕，將對方拉向自己。  
「你想起多少？」  
「還不夠多，你還沒說出我的真名。」他固定住維克多的下巴，逼迫對方直視自己。「告訴我。」  
「豪雷特，詹姆士．豪雷特。」他可以聽到維克多心跳聲越來越快。  
「不是這個，是你專屬的那個稱呼。」他幾乎是貼著對方的雙唇問出這句。  
維克多覺悟的閉上雙眼。「吉米。」那兩個音節細微的只剩溫熱的氣息。  
「再說一次。」羅根用拇指輕輕撫去維克多下眼瞼上的液體。  
「吉米。」  
「再一次。」他的手掌貼在維克多的臉頰上。  
「吉米。」這次的呼喚換來一個輕柔的吻。

迷失且脆弱，就算記憶殘缺不全，也能知道自己從未見過這樣的維克多，或許是對方隱藏的太好，也或許是他刻意忽略，好說服自己對維克多毫不在乎。

他讓維克多依在自己肩頭，懷中僅傳來厚重呼吸聲，但他知道對方在哭泣，輕輕的，靜靜的，彷彿那是一種不被允許的罪過。某段久遠的記憶被喚醒，小時候他也曾依偎在維克多的懷裡，直到哭累而睡著。他伸手順著對方的背，就跟那時維克多所做的一樣，只是情感及角色定位已不同以往，年幼時對方從不吝嗇給予這樣的撫慰，直到他拒絕接受，或許維克多也渴求著這樣的安撫，他不禁懷疑，有人對年幼時的維克多這麼做過嗎？他認為答案是否定的。

呼吸聲已轉為平順，他將維克多引導至床鋪上，讓對方能用舒適的姿勢靠在自己的胸膛上，像對待孩子一般，輕輕摩挲著對方的頭、肩、背，時不時的在額頭也啄上幾個吻，他克制自己想觸摸對方耳後及頸部的慾望，那過於挑逗，因為他有預感這是維克多第一次，也是最後一次，將弱點如此赤裸裸的暴露在自己面前，現在他所懷抱的是一個純真且身心疲累的男孩，也是一個亟需撫平傷痛的男人，他知道維克多愛著自己，但沒想過那份愛足以侵蝕一個人的意志，足以毀掉一個人自我。

他們壟罩在寧靜之中，那是一種祥和的沉默，兩人依偎著的體溫，使黑暗也能令人安心。

Xxx xxx xxx 

「吉米、吉米！醒醒！」  
羅根被急促的聲音喚醒，他一身冷汗盯著被陽光照亮的天花板。  
「沒事了。」維克多輕輕拍著他的前臂。  
熟悉的安撫，喚起久遠的記憶，羅根將手掌覆在臉上，試圖抹去那份殘留的憤怒。  
「夢見以前的事？」  
「我不確定，有些記憶依然很模糊……該死！我弄傷你了？」羅根起身查看維克多的臉，沒有傷口，只有未乾的血跡。  
「只是點小傷罷了。」維克多隨手想弄掉血跡，但卻抹到相反的那邊。  
「但那還是會痛。」羅根用拇指擦掉維克多嘴邊紅色液體，濕熱的氣息從對方微開的嘴唇溢出，掠過他的手指。「我不想傷害任何人，不管是有意或是無意。」他故作鎮靜繼續說道。  
「我告訴過你，這是我們的本性，不需要刻意壓抑，至少跟我在一起時，你不用顧慮太多。」維克多伸手撫摸羅根剛剛碰過的地方，回味著那遺留的觸感。  
「問題不是這樣，我……。」  
「罪惡感？」  
「還有憤怒，我不想被憤怒操控。」  
「你只是需要釋放，而我是你一個不用顧慮後果的對象。」  
「我不喜歡這樣。」  
「但我喜歡。疼痛證明我還活著，不是一個對生命感到麻木的鬼魂。」  
「不是開玩笑的？」羅根皺著眉頭。  
「不是。」維克多微笑。「但我不是被虐狂，除了跟你在一起的時候吧。」  
維克多沒說出的另一個理由是，那能讓他想起羅根曾給予過的痛楚，被爪子鑿穿的記憶如此深刻，活的太久，他害怕自己在無意間會編造部分記憶，他需要有些東西來證明，記憶中的一切都確確實實發生過。  
「我們不該再用這種方式相處。」  
「我不知道還有哪種。」  
「例如這樣。」  
羅根解開維克多黑色襯衫的鈕扣，維克多想自行將衣服脫掉時，他壓住對方肩膀制止，雙手伸進襯衫裡，滑過胸前，將布料從對方身上取走，接著抓起維克多的手腕，從手掌心沿著手臂一路親吻至肩膀，每個落下的輕觸都讓維克多的神經末梢越發敏感，途經鎖骨，最後停留在喉結上，當他吸吮那塊凸起時，對方因驚訝而屏住氣息。他繼續吻著下颌，刻意忽略嘴唇，直接來到耳根，舔舐著耳垂及頸部那塊區域——維克多的性感帶之一。  
「交給我。」  
維克多點點頭，收回正在解開羅根褲頭鈕扣的手，同意將主控權交給對方。  
羅根示意維克多躺下，他吻著對方下腹部，感覺到男人的身體因緊張而僵硬，當他褪去外褲，隔著布料用鼻子磨蹭對方的勃起時，傳來一個帶著低吟的喘氣聲。  
「等……等等，你確定？」  
他拉下底褲，含住對方濕潤的前端作為回應。  
「天！」  
維克多不可置信的看著羅根的雙唇，一次又一次的滑過自己的硬挺，隨著那溫暖濕熱的包覆逐漸深入，維克多的手埋進羅根的髮堆中，無法自制扯著髮絲且發出令對方滿意的呻吟聲。  
「吉米……別，我快……。」  
羅根離開那份炙熱，跨在對方身上脫去自己的衣物，維克多欲求不滿的看著他，他俯下身親吻對方，能感覺到肩頸上的圍繞雙臂逐漸收緊，雙唇熱切且貪婪。他總是要靠的很近才能辨認出對方的瞳色，他從沒跟維克多說過，有多喜歡對方做愛時迷濛的灰色眼眸。  
羅根不想太快結束，他緩慢的回應對方急切的需求，但維克多比誰都知道如何挑起他的情欲，更知道如何讓他失控，接吻的同時維克多不斷挺起腰身磨蹭他的下身，雙手也在不忘挑逗著胸前的凸起。  
「你是想用接吻打發我嗎？」維克多的雙腿圍住他的腰部。  
羅根微笑，事實上他也快撐不住了，將自己的勃起套上乳膠薄料後，他的手指探向入口，試著讓對方放鬆。  
「直接進來。」  
「但你還沒作準備。」  
「慢一點就好。」  
羅根將維克多的大腿彎曲至接近胸膛，從正面緩緩進入，雖然不是很順利，但在這種速度下維克多應該不會受傷。他停在裡面，直到維克多點頭，他才開始動作，幾次進出之後，維克多示意他加快速度，他看著對方閉上眼睛，在喘息之間呼喊自己的名字，他覺得隨時都有可能高潮，他的衝刺逐漸加重力道，維克多在一陣嘶吼中，白色液體從指縫中滴落在腹部上，沒多久他的欲望也在對方因高潮結束而癱軟的體內釋放出來。

羅根趴在維克多身上，緊貼在彼此的濕黏皮膚上讓他們感到滿足，沒人想離開床鋪，或許就這麼躺上一整天也無所謂，維克多將手埋進他凌亂髮堆裡開始梳理，就像小時候那樣，突然間，年幼且臥病在床的那段記憶變的清晰——維克多常常在床邊陪伴，撫摸他的頭直到睡著為止。 

「你好像沒跟我說過小時候的事。」  
「我小時候都跟你在一起。」  
「我指的是在你來到我家之前。」  
「一個會揍人的酒鬼父親，一個丟棄自己小孩的母親，當我有能力時，就逃離那老頭，非常普通悽慘的童年，很多小孩都是這樣長大，沒什麼好講的。」  
羅根不禁猜想，對維克多來說，自己是不是因此成為一個無法被其他事物取代的存在，對方的那份執著他曾為之厭煩，如今則是有著被需要的優越感。

在床上賴了幾個小時後，他們才甘願的離開臥室輪流去沖澡，維克多趁羅根出門買午餐時去沖澡，衝完澡後他在浴室的鏡子前審視自己，玻璃映像中的男人看似放鬆且柔和，陌生的容顏讓他意外不已，從沒想過自己少了憤怒及殺戮氣息之後會是這種表情。他們兩兄弟敏感且易怒，家庭悲劇及基因遺傳將憤怒深植於他們的本性之中，此時卻因渴求得到滿足而削減這些情緒，他不知道這樣是好或不好，改變帶來另一種茫然，他依然有著追求力量的野心，仍舊崇向野獸本能的慾望，但他明白，自己必須學會妥協，縱然害怕壓抑會帶來反效果，不過他也相信，總有一天，會在羅根的道德標準及自己的本性中，找到兩人之間的平衡點。 

午餐是墨西哥捲餅，還有必備的啤酒，下午天氣不錯，羅根提議兩人出去走走，幾個街區外有個不小的公園，他偶而會來這裡晃個幾圈。公園裡的植物開始轉變成褐色調，枯黃落葉被踩的窸窣作響，秋日的徐風吹的讓人舒適卻戚然。還未恢復記憶時，孩子們的嬉鬧聲總是特別引他注意，熟悉的感覺縈繞心頭，當答案即將浮現之際，卻又煙消雲散。記憶開始恢復後，他終於明白內心的矛盾感從何而來，他有時渴望平靜愜意的生活，有時未知的冒險旅途卻又誘惑著自己，他們的本性及能力確實不適合過著安居樂業的日子，但在加拿大山上那段安穩的生活，在記憶中留下了一段美好的印象。

「之前你編的那個故事，到底想了多久？」羅根想起那套進乎完美的說詞，他很難想像維克多花了多少時間去構思那篇謊言。  
「沒多久。」維克多面露窘迫。  
「該不會想了一個星期？」羅根強認住笑意，那天維克多就像在背台詞，說不定也把整個故事寫在紙上。  
「說謊太麻煩，還要注意前後有沒有矛盾。」  
「那麼就別再說謊。」  
「這可要視情況而定。」  
「至少別這樣對我。」  
維克多沒有回答，羅根認為自己已恢復記憶，對方應該沒有必要再隱瞞什麼，但他隨即想到一件事情。  
「史崔克。」他的口氣不甚愉快。  
「什麼？」  
「你還在為那渾帳工作？」傭兵、找人、史崔克，這三點在恢復記憶後就能連繫起來。  
「他酬勞給的很慷慨。」  
「你居然還跟他上過床。」羅根搖搖頭的不敢置信，他不想被發現自己有些嫉妒。  
「只是各取所需。」  
「除此之外沒別的？」  
「沒。」  
羅根突然停住，維克多轉頭看著，令他熟悉且擔憂的表情又出現在對方臉上，橙色夕陽落在兩人身上，羅根皺著眉頭的紋路線條因此被陰影刻劃得更深，他緊張的站在原地，這段短暫沉默有如好幾個小時般的難熬。  
「如果能夠讓你重新選擇，那個時候你會跟我走嗎？」羅根終於開口。  
「或許會。」就算經歷過這些事，他依然無法給出果斷的答案。  
「跟我走。」如果能回到那時後，羅根希望自己能夠強行帶走對方。  
「去哪？」  
「都可以。」  
羅根掌心朝上的將手伸出，維克多愣了一下，接著微笑著握住那溫暖的手掌，這次換對方帶自己離開，就像當年他牽著那雙小小的手在森林裡奔跑一樣。

「帶我走吧。」

END


End file.
